narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Freezing Release: Winter's Drones
|image=Truth-Seeking Ice Spears -Kuraokami-.png |unnamed jutsu=No |literal english=Freezing Release: Winter's Drones |english tv=Freezing Style: Winter's Drones |viz manga=Freezing Style: Winter's Drones |game names=Freezing Style: Winter's Drones |jutsu rank=S |jutsu classification=Kekkei Genkai~Freezing Release (Kasumi), Ninjutsu, |jutsu type=Freezing Release (Kasumi) |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Kuraokami Watatsumi |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Novel, Game, Movie }} Freezing Release: Winter's Drones is a powerful and very versatile technique used only by Kuraokami. It allows her to create spears of ice that can do a wide variety of things. Description This technique allows her to use her chakra to create small high-performance spears of ice. These small spears of ice have a very large amount of chakra inside them, which is how they are able to perform the many abilities that they have. Each spear is said to have the same amount of chakra that a genin has in their entire body. In its passive state, these spears simply levitate behind Kuraokami and and are invisible to everyone except her allies. However, when she is in a fight the spears will become visible to everyone and they will automatically defend Kuraokami as well as attack and pursue her targets because they have a mind of their own. The spears of ice are capable of firing a lot of different things like chakra, cold wind, ice, and snow. It does so by converting some of the chakra inside it into the thing it needs before firing the chakra or cold-based element at the target. In addition, the spears are able to merge together, separate, and mold themselves into different shapes to increase their versatility. The spears can also take on a lot of different traits, such as the ability to absorb chakra or negate ninjutsu. The spears of ice can also act as an extension of Kuraokami's Chakra Pathway System, allowing her to mold hand seals and release the technique through the drones if she so desires. This makes it very difficult to defend against Kuraokami attacks since she is able to attack from all sides and use multiple techniques at once. What makes them even more dangerous is that once created, the spears are able to generate their own chakra without any help from Kuraokami. How it does so is simple, it draws in cold air from the atmosphere and uses the freezing chakra within it to convert the cold air into chakra just like Kuraokami can with Ice Release: Ice Dragon's Feast. The spears can lower the temperature of the air around them simply because of how cold they are, which means that the technique may be able to remain active indefinitely. This leaves opponent with only two options to get rid of the spears. The first is to simply destroy them, which takes a lot of power. The second option is to knock Kuraokami out. Kuraokami can only create six spears at once without passing out because of how much chakra they require. However, she can create how many spears she wants if she creates one or two spears and gives herself time to rest before creating more. If using this method she should have at least a day to rest before creating more. See Also *Truth-Seeking Ball Category:Ninjutsu Category:Offensive Category:Defensive Category:Supplementary